1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device generally includes scan lines and data lines connected to a plurality of pixels. In operation, scan signals are sequentially applied to the scan lines, and data signals are applied to the data lines in response to the scan signals. As a result, image data is written in the pixels. When the scan and data signals are properly synchronized, a correct image may be displayed.
Also, in terms of synchronization, the frequency of a frame in which an image is displayed may be set to coincide with the frequency of the data signal corresponding to the image in one frame. When these frequencies do not coincide, a tearing phenomenon may occur, in which two or more images are simultaneously displayed on a same screen.
For example, when the tearing phenomenon occurs, data of two or more frames may be divided and displayed on one screen. Also, R, G, and B colors of the pixels may be updated to data in a next frame. As a result, dot noise may occur in which different colors are displayed. All of these effects reduce display quality.